Fall to Pieces
by rocketsneakers
Summary: -INDEFINITE HIATUS- Eighteen year old Kairi is an heir to her father’s company. Will she still be given a chance to live life as a normal teenager or will she give it up for her family and the future?
1. Second Thoughts

**Fall to Pieces  
**

**Summary: **AU Eighteen-year old Kairi is an heir to her father's company. Will she still be given a chance to live life as a normal teenager or will she give it up for her family and the future? Sora and Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story, but I do own the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter One: Second Thoughts**

It was late at night, around past midnight and a group of guys were celebrating a bachelor's party at the local night club. Some guys were at the corner drunk talking to themselves, some were being entertained by the female performers and some were just so wasted they just sat by the tables and slept.

A guy came running with fresh mugs of beers from the bartender to his group of friends. "Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled out. "There's our lucky guy!"

"Haha! I'm not that lucky!" a guy replied who was wearing a paper crown at the table with his friends all around him.

"What are you talking about, man?" he asked with a drunken tone. "You are going to be married to one of the richest girls out there!"

"Yeah, man!" another guy yelled out. "Think about it, this is your last day as a single guy, and then tomorrow you're going home with a wife! Make the best of it!"

"You're right…" the soon-to-be husband sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "I mean, I can't go out with other girls and I probably won't be able to hang out with you guys like this anymore."

"Hey, don't think that way. You'll be married tomorrow and be happy about that!" he told him and patted his back.

The bachelor just sat there thinking and took another sip of his drink.

--xx--

Rays of sunlight escaped through the white curtains as the sun rose, which was accompanied by a slight moan from the bedroom owned by a girl who was sleeping peacefully. She shifted by moving from side to side on her bed.

"It's morning already?" Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She laid on her bed for a while staring at the ceiling for brief moment. Suddenly, she sat up while blinking a couple times, "Oh my, today's the day!" She got up, grabbed new clothes and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards, she made herself a cup of coffee and left her penthouse.

Eighteen-year old Kairi was not your average teenager. Most teenagers at her age would probably be preparing for exams, prom and graduation, but not her. Kairi Izumi is the heir to her father's multi-millionaire architectural and designer company. She has her own two-bedroom penthouse all to herself, has her own car, even have a personal chauffeur; but she prefers to drive around the city on her own, plus she was getting married today!

It was the summer of early June in the busy city of Destiny. Destiny was probably the biggest city in the country and even has its own group of islands known as Destiny Islands just off the beach shores.

As Kairi left the building, she hears cars honking, people rushing towards her and bumping in to her and plus someone also made her spill her coffee on her clean white shirt. "Hey, watch where you're going buddy!"

"Whatever lady! You should watch were _you're_ going!" he retorted.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she kept walking. "Ugh, people these days! Even the elders have an attitude!" she mumbled under her breath and walked towards her car that is parked just outside the building steps.

"Thanks so much, Hoshi!" she thanked the person who was in charge of her car from the building's valet service.

"No problem Ms. Izumi," he smiled back. "This is a very important day to you and I'm glad I could assist." Hoshi said as he opened the car door for her.

"You're too kind," she accepted the gesture and sat down. "You know, I usually don't like asking for valet service, but I guess I am in a rush today."

"As I said before, it's no problem at all!" he handed her the keys.

"Thanks again, Hoshi!" she waved goodbye as she started the vehicle and left.

--xx--

"Where is that young lady?" a woman yelled as she walked around the room, stopping once in a while, tapping her foot.

Kairi's mother, Olette, the bridesmaids and a few hired fashion artists were at the Izumi mansion, anticipating for bride's arrival.

"Don't worry, Auntie. Kairi will be here soon," Olette comforted her. Olette was Kairi's long time best friend since they were four.

"I just can't believe she'll be late for her own wedding!" and suddenly the front doors opened.

"I'm sorry, I'm late mom!" Kairi apologized and breathed heavily.

"Oh, look at you! Your hair is all messy and your shirt is stained!" Kairi's mom said as she took a few strands of hair from Kairi's face and examined her clothes.

Olette laughed, "You drove the convertible, didn't you?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I did!" Kairi grinned and flashed a peace sign.

"You what! How many times did I tell you, those cars are not for ladies like yourself. You should have asked Takeru to give a ride on the limo. We're not paying him for nothing you know!"

"Mom! I don't need a personal chauffer! I can take care of myself!" Kairi pouted.

"I tried to convince your father not to allow you to possess a driver's license, but _no_!" her mom huffed as Kairi giggled.

"Oh come now, you have to get dressed up. The wedding's only two hours away!" Kairi's mom took her hand and pulled her upstairs in the dressing room.

"Have fun Kairi!" Olette waved from behind as she followed and Kairi let out a fake whine.

Once they were inside, all the make-up artists started examining her face, while some where already applying blush on her cheeks. Another was measuring her body, for a few final touch-up to make sure the dress fits perfectly.

"Hey, not too much make-up please!" she begged as they pulled her to a chair in front of a large mirror. Kairi felt like she was being treated like an actress who was preparing for a scene in a movie.

Olette giggled at the sight of her best friend. She knew that Kairi was being tortured right now. Kairi disliked make-up and everything shiny that goes on her face. Sure she wore skirts and adored fashion, but she despises the make-up part.

Olette then walked over to Kairi and sat down by the nearby chair. "How do you feel, Kairi?"

"Itchy…" she pouted.

Olette just laughed. "Why are you late anyway?"

"Well you girls did keep me up all night watching movies at the bachelorette party!" she replied.

"It's not my fault you had to watch _My Sassy Girl_, before we all left."

"That's one of my favorite movies okay!" she yelled out.

"Hehe, I'm kidding. I know how much you love that movie and I love it too." Olette smiled.

Kairi sat back and took in a deep breath. The hired ladies were now fixing her hair and someone took her hand and started her manicure while another is giving her a pedicure. "I can't believe I'm getting married, today…"

"I know!" Olette agreed. "I feel like one year has gone by so quickly."

"Yeah, I mean even though I've only been engaged for two months, I have dated and known him for a year." Kairi sighed.

"But, do you think one year is long enough?" Olette asked. Kairi just stared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Kairi, this is your special day and I shouldn't doubt anything."

"Your right… but hey, we've gotten this far right?" Kairi smiled.

"Kairi!" her mother yelled out from the walk-in closet. "It's time to put on your wedding dress!" Kairi nodded and got up from her seat.

After the two long hours of make-up, hair-dos and manicures, Kairi was finally ready for the wedding. She was wearing a long wedding dress that covered her legs and feet. It was a strapless silk gown with simple embroidery at the sides. She also wore gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was styled up with a flower pin that was attached to a veil and she also wore a simple tiara. Kairi smiled as she left the room and faced her bridesmaids, Olette, who is the Maid of Honor and her mother.

"You look so beautiful, Kairi!" Olette complimented her best friend. She was so happy for her.

"Yes, you do dear," her mother left out a faint tear.

"Aww, mom, you save the tears for later!" Kairi said as she held her mother's shoulder. "Let's go! We don't want to be late for the wedding!"

They all exited the house and entered the white limo that is waiting outside and off they went to the church.

Soon, they drove near the church steps and there were families and friends waiting outside. Kairi decided that she wanted to avoid the paparazzi and only have a small wedding with the people she cares about.

"Why is everyone outside? They should all be inside and seated by now," Kairi questioned and wondered as she looked out the window. Then a telephone rang.

Her mother opened her purse and took out the ringing cellular phone, "Hello?"

Kairi just sat and examined her mother's facial expression. Suddenly, her mother had a shocked face, took her hand and covered her mouth as she gasped. "Really? I'll tell her then," her mother took in a deep breath.

"Mom, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Kairi worried.

"It was his mother." She took in another deep breath and exhaled. "He is no where to be found and all he left was a note saying goodbye."

Kairi's eyes started to sting as soon as she heard her mother's words and her chest felt heavy. "What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"He's gone, Kairi. There is no wedding."

"What! Tell me it's not true!" she yelled out and tried to open the car door.

"Kairi!" Olette yelled.

Kairi ignored Olette and anybody else who tried to talk to her as she got out of the car and started running around. "Where is he?" she kept running around asking anybody she confronts and saw her father standing by the church front.

"Dad, tell me!" she cried out and held his sleeves. "Is it true?"

Her father looked away from her and nodded. Kairi stepped back, gasped and stood there frozen for awhile.

"Kairi, I'm sorry…" her father told her and he walked closer to comfort her, but before he could, she ran away as fast as she could.

Kairi didn't care where she ran and where she was heading. She couldn't believe that she was stood up and humiliated on her wedding. She didn't even care about what other people would say about her, she just couldn't accept the fact that he left her, _her_, on her wedding day. She felt so alone and torn, she just wanted to scream.

She kept running and running until she came to a stop at a nearby water fountain. Kairi kneeled down on her knees, covered her face with her hands and just let all the tears fall out.

"Why me? Why?" she asked herself over and over again as people walking past her would stop and wonder what happened. Parts of her dress was now drenched from the splashes of water from the fountain as she sat there crying.

"Why, why did you leave me, _Riku_?" she sniffed and cried some more.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter and drama already! Ooh…so she was supposed to marry Riku! Why and where's Sora? You'll soon find out on the next chapter! Also, you might be wondering, "Why is Olette her best friend?" Well, you'll find out soon enough. Review please and no flames! 


	2. Unexpected

**Fall to Pieces  
**

**Summary: **AU Eighteen-year old Kairi is an heir to her father's company. Will she still be given a chance to live life as a normal teenager or will she give it up for her family and the future? Sora and Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story, but I do own the storyline.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter. Here's chapter two. I won't usually update this quickly because I'll be busy with other things. Only expect weekend updates or so. ) Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected**

It has been two weeks since the wedding and Kairi hasn't left her penthouse since then. There were articles of clothing on the floor; food boxes opened and empty cans of soft drinks everywhere.

As Kairi sat back on her living room sofa while playing video games, she began to reminisce that very day, _"Why, why did you leave me Riku?"_ she kept hearing over and over again.

"Arghh!" Kairi dropped the game controller as she got up and started stomping towards her room.

Slowly approaching her bedroom, she reached and opened the door. There she sees her wedding gown laying flat on her mattress, right where she left it on that day. She never really got the chance to talk to anyone after the event. All she did was go home as soon as she can.

She closed the door while wiping a few tears that have escaped from her eyes; she took a deep breath and walked back to her living room, picked up her game controller and continued playing.

--xx--

"Are you sure, Auntie?" Olette asked Kairi's mother. They were both currently at the front lobby where Kairi's lives.

"Yes, dear. I know it's been really hard these past two weeks, but she hasn't talked to anyone since then." her mother had a concerned tone. "I'm sure that she will be able to talk to you, because she is probably too upset to talk to her parents, especially me."

"I understand. Hopefully I can at least convince her to go to work. Everyone has been anticipating for her return," Olette nodded and walked towards the elevator. She turned around to wave goodbye and Kairi's mother left the building.

--xx--

Kairi was still playing while eating a bucket of ice cream beside her. She was currently playing _Final Fantasy X_ and she had just defeated the final boss. She was now sitting back and watching the ending FMV (Full Motion Video):

_Yuna: 'I love you.' She told Tidus as she got up. Tidus stood there and then turned to face her with a sadden expression and walked up towards her for an embrace._

"You bastard! She says I love you and you don't even say anything!" Kairi continues watching. "Oh yeah, that's right jump off the airship, huh?" She was about to throw the controller at the television with rage until she heard a knock.

She got up groaning and mumbling curses under her breath and opened the door, "Olette?"

"Hi Kairi, I hope I wasn't disturbing you…" Olette told her as she took a peak through the door. "Kairi, what a mess and what's that smell?" She gasped as she saw the condition of Kairi's home.

"Um…yeah…about that…"

"And you were just yelling too…what were you…Ohh you were playing _Final Fantasy X_ huh?" she grinned and crossed her arms.

"So what if I was?" Kairi arched an eyebrow and let Olette enter the disorganized home.

"Well…you've played that game like five times already and you still can't get over the fact that Tidus didn't literally say 'I love you' to Yuna?"

"He was being mean okay! Guys are dumb…" Kairi pouted.

"Don't say that…Plus you did play the sequel and Tidus did come back to Yuna!" Olette informed her.

"I know, I know…" Kairi rolled her eyes and Olette giggled.

"Well Kairi, off that topic now. I know you feel depressed about the wedding and I don't know how that feels, but you have to at least live on with life…" Olette held her shoulder.

"Is just that…it was so sudden…I…I…" Kairi broke into tears.

"Oh, Kairi…" Olette felt like crying as well as she held her friend.

"I'm so stupid for thinking that Riku was the one…" Kairi cried.

"We all did…but that should be the past now. There are people out there that care about you…" Olette attempted to comfort her.

Kairi continued crying and Olette pulled her away and faced her, "Come on, what do you say you go out there, so you can keep yourself occupied?" Olette smiled.

"You're right, Olette. Maybe I should go back to work. That will keep me busy right?"

"Yup! That's the spirit!" Olette clasped her hands and cheered.

"Olette, does anybody else know what happened to me?" Kairi asked.

"Well Hayner told me that everyone thinks that you're at your honeymoon," Olette replied.

"Honeymoon? Really?" Kairi lightened a little bit knowing that people wouldn't crowd around her saying that they feel sorry for her. She really didn't like all the attention.

"That's right."

"That's cool. I guess I'll go to work then." Kairi smiled. "And how did you know Hayner, my messenger?"

"Hayner? Oh…well…he…uhh…called the mansion asking what you were doing and I happened to answer the phone…" Olette replied nervously.

"The mansion? The only record of my number in the office is my cell and my home phone number…" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that you will hopefully feel better once you go to work!" Olette laughed nervously. "And look, it's only eight in the morning!"

"Yeah, I better take a shower and get ready!" Kairi nodded as she went to her room.

"And don't worry about your house. I'll get all this mess cleaned up!" Olette gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks Olette!" Kairi smiled knowing that her best friend was there for her.

--xx--

Kairi soon finished taking a shower and got dressed. Since it was summer she was wearing light blue capri jeans, with a white tank top that had a grungy orange-pink design. To match her outfit she wore her brown leather strap watch, a few simple beaded bracelets with a matching necklace and long dangling earrings. She was in a hurry so she just left her flat hair down and grabbed her side bag purse along with her sunglasses and left her bedroom.

Olette was picking up a few cans and bottles while Kairi entered the living room. "Kairi? You're dressed so -"

"Casual? Cute? Awesome? I know," Kairi put on her sunglasses and grinned.

"Um…aren't you supposed to be going to work? I don't think you're allowed to dress like that. What would your father say?" Olette arched an eyebrow.

"Aww…party pooper, Olette! I'm depressed and fashion is my therapy right now." Kairi gave her a fake pout.

"Ehehehe…" Olette laughed. "I understand…but as I recall, I thought coffee was your therapy."

"That too, of course!" Kairi smiled. "Anyway, I just came back from my 'honeymoon,' so I'm probably not officially working until tomorrow. That's why I'm dressed casually and of course my father would freak if he sees me like this!" Kairi giggled.

Olette just shook her head from side to side while one hand was on her forehead, "Kairi, Kairi…" and she made a tsk, tsk sound.

"I know, Olette. I'm just too cool aren't I? Well since coffee is one of my therapies, I better go soon!" Kairi put on her sandals and waved goodbye, "Bye, Olette and thanks again for everything!" and she left.

--xx--

Kairi got on the elevator and went down to the basement parking. She got on her red convertible car and since she had a craving for coffee, she went to the nearest Starbucks Café to grab a quick breakfast.

"People sure like their coffee don't they?" Kairi said with sarcasm while driving around, looking for a parking when she reached Starbucks. After a few more turns she finally found one, but some car raced her for it and got instead.

"Hey, dude, who do you think you are? Ladies first!" she yelled out to the driver who just got out.

"You snooze, you lose miss!" the guy grinned.

"Excuse me! I wasn't even sleeping!" she yelled out as the guy kept walking. "The nerve!" she mumbled to herself as she kept driving and finally found a decent parking.

"Oohh…if I see what's his face!" Kairi glared while walking in and finally stopped to get in line.

"Hey it's you!" the guy in front of her turned around. Kairi took her sunglasses off and got a good look at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, his caramel-brown hair was spiked up, yet neat, plus he had a good sense of fashion and just had the cutest smile.

Kairi realized that she was checking him out too much and snapped back to reality, "Yeah me! You…you…parking thief!"

"Parking thief! You should have been more aware!" the guy grinned at her.

"More aware!"

Before he could even say another cheesy comeback, the cashier front called out for the next customer. Kairi just kept stealing glares from him until he left. "May I help the next in line, please!" the lady in front called out.

"_Ugh, at least he's gone now. Finally, coffee!"_ Kairi thought to herself.

--xx--

She soon left the coffee shop and finally drove to the Izumi Co. Building. It was a tall skyscraper, with one hundred floors. While walking towards the front steps, there were two chauffeurs who opened the front glass doors for her, "Welcome back, Ms. Izumi!" Kairi smiled and greeted them back.

As she entered further, she went up to the front desk. "Good morning, Ms. Izumi. How may I help you today?" a lady asked.

"Good morning too, Selphie and no need for the formalities please," Kairi replied.

"Hehe, no problem, Kairi. I'm actually getting used to being polite," Selphie grinned.

"Oh, I'm actually looking for my father right now. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"Your father? Hold on," Selphie typed down a few keys on the computer. "Your father just came from a meeting and he should be at the office right now."

"Thanks, Selphie!" and Kairi headed towards the elevator hallway.

When she reached the 48th floor, where her father's office was located, she was soon greeted by a teenage boy. "Welcome back, Kairi!"

"Hi Hayner!" she went up and hugged him. "What's new since I was gone?"

Since Hayner was one of her messengers, he always kept her updated with everything that goes around the office. "Well, since you were gone, things are still up-to-date. Also you have a few projects and business trips going on soon."

"Wow, so no late paper work needed to be done, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, since your replacement came, everything has been going swell. He's actually good at what he does, smart and very entertaining. He's a cool guy," he told her.

"Replacement?" Kairi lightly gasped as she almost spilled her coffee.

"Oh, don't think of it that way, he's just filled in for you while you were gone, but when you come back tomorrow full time, everything should be the way it is." he assured her.

"Oh okay. Thanks for the info, Hayner. I'll see you soon." Kairi then left and walked away to her father's office room.

She knocked a couple of times before someone opened the door for her. It was one of her father's assistants.

"Why, it's nice to see you Kairi. I wasn't expecting you to come today," her father greeted her as she took a seat. "Shin, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to my daughter in private." Shin nodded and left the room.

"So, Kairi what's new?" her father asked her.

"I'm doing just fine…"

"Kairi, I know it's been really tough for you these past two weeks and I'm terribly sorry for that. I wish there was a way I can make it up to you." her father told her.

"Dad, don't think that I'm blaming you and mom. I prefer not to talk about it at the moment though…"

"I'm sorry…So is there anything you would like to know? I know you're not going to work today due to your outfit," her father glared at her.

"Well, I would like to know who replaced me while I was gone. Hayner told me that he was doing a good job."

"Oh, you mean Sora. He's my business partner's son. Sora just graduated boarding school a year ago and is now finishing up his first year university in business. His father and I thought that it would be a good idea to give him the temporary job."

"Sora, huh? But I'm like a boss here. How was he able to manage my job so well?" Kairi asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that boy is pretty smart like you at his age. It was like natural to him. I heard he's popular with the employees at your floor." he chuckled.

"I see…" Kairi stared at his father's amusement.

"Oh, but since his performance at this company was so exceptional, I was thinking that he should be your business partner. I already informed him about it already."

"WHAT! Without my consent?" Kairi stood up.

"It'll be fine, Kairi. I'm sure you guys will get along well. If he's not cooperating, I'll offer him another job. Is that a deal?" her father asked while trying to calm her down as the same time.

"Fine…" she huffed as she sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Good. You can actually meet him today. He should be at your office right now."

"It'll be my pleasure…" she gave her father a fake grinned as she left the room. Her father just smiled and nodded his head.

Kairi went back to the elevator and went down to the 35th floor where her office was. As she entered her fellow colleagues greeted her and some asked how her honeymoon was and Kairi just smiled as she kept walking. When she entered her office, she was glad that nothing has changed and almost everything was where they were except for the tall pile of papers that were on her desk.

She went up to the pile of papers and realized that they really were no work to be done because all those papers were reviewed, finished and ready to be sent out. She sighed happily and sat on her chair.

"Thanks again for the notice, Hayner!" Kairi heard when she noticed that a guy was walking in. She soon glared when she recognized the voice and who he was.

"YOU!" she got up and pointed.

"ME?" he asked in confusion. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You're that guy at the coffee shop!"

"And you're the girl who called me a parking thief!"

"Oh, no…don't tell me you're Sora!" Kairi sat back down.

"You're Kairi!" he replied while settling down at a nearby chair.

"_This can't be happening!"_ Kairi thought, realizing she was growing a headache.

* * *

**A/N:** That was chapter two! I'm pretty bad with character introductions and this is my first drama story ever, so hopefully, Kairi's drama scenes weren't too cheesy or fake. Anyway, I thought that _Final Fantasy X_ would be the appropriate game for Kairi's scene because it does relate if you've played the game. Also _My Sassy Girl_ in the first chapter is a Korean movie that I just adored and love and I personally am addicted to Starbucks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please and thanks! 


	3. Business Partners

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary: **AU Eighteen-year old Kairi is an heir to her father's company. Will she still be given a chance to live life as a normal teenager or will she give it up for her family and the future? Sora and Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story, but I do own the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Business Partners**

Hayner entered the Kairi's office room after Kairi and Sora's unexpected meeting, with a few piles of paper. "Hey guys! I have some news for you from Mr. Izumi… – is this bad time?" Hayner raised an eyebrow and observed that Kairi and Sora looked frustrated and drained.

"No, Hayner…please continue…" Kairi sat up.

"Okay then…" Hayner was a bit unsure to speak again, but Kairi nodded and he continued, "Well your father has informed me that there will be a huge business trip to Twilight Town, eight months from now, about the new hotel that your parents have recently opened."

"Twilight Town, really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, your father wants to promote the new hotel and he wants you and Sora to check it out and approve it."

"Will we miss the holidays? I mean that's the only vacation I'll get…" Sora asked.

"According my agenda," Hayner flipped a few pages, "you guys should be back before the Christmas week."

"Anything else, Hayner?" Kairi asked.

"Um," Hayner flipped a few more pages, "Oh, two weeks from now, you guys have a one week trip to Hollow Bastion, and your father is suggesting that you guys hire personal assistants…Um, also your mother decided that our company will host the first annual Destiny Ball in December…and -"

Sora interrupted, "A ball? As in there's dancing?"

"Uh, yeah." Hayner nodded. "Mrs. Izumi thought that it would probably be the largest party of the year. Everyone should be there. You know all the high class and business-type of people."

"I need some fresh air…excuse me," Kairi told them as she walked past Sora. There was too much information for her to absorb at the moment.

Kairi rushed outside to the back side of the building where there was a beautifully decorated garden and a water fountain. She sat by a nearby bench under a tree and took a deep breath. She stayed there for a while until someone accompanied her.

"Mind if I join you?" Sora asked. Kairi took a quick glimpse at him and turned the other way. "No answer? Then I'll just sit down on my own."

"Do what you feel like…"

"You're pretty moody aren't you?" Sora smirked, "especially for someone who just came from their honeymoon."

"Whatever…"

"Aww…your hubby wasn't who you expected him to be at bed was he?" Sora's grin grew wider.

"You bastard!" Kairi yelled and walked away.

"Damn," Sora whispered to himself and followed behind her. "Look I'm sorry for what I said."

Kairi stopped and faced him, "You had no right to tease me like that. You don't even know me!"

"Yeah, yeah…I already said I'm sorry!" he replied back.

"You're such a kid!"

"Duh! We're only in our teens. Lighten up!"

"Lighten up? I've only met you this morning and you've been ruining my whole day!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh man… look I don't like arguments okay? This is probably the most that I've argued my whole entire life."

"Boo hoo…Well you better get used to it!" Kairi crosses her arms childishly.

"Well, we'll just see!" Sora smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

Kairi stepped back and laughed, then suddenly her stomach growled and a faint blush came across her cheeks.

"Hungry?" Sora asked.

"I guess so…" Kairi replied nervously.

"Hmm…well because it wasn't my place to tease you, I'll treat you for lunch. You can even choose the place."

"Really? Anywhere I want?" Kairi had a sly grin.

"Yup, either way you have to choose because I'm not familiar with this city yet."

"Okay then, just let me get my things." Kairi started walking.

"Um, I'll meet you at the front lobby okay?" Sora told her and Kairi turned and nodded.

--xx--

They were both in Sora's car and Sora drove around the city not knowing where to go.

"Tell me again, how long have you been here?" Kairi asked him.

"I came just two weeks ago, that's why I have no clue were I'm driving. The only places I know, is my apartment, your dad's building and Starbucks."

"Really? Isn't that sad…If I were you I'd be traveling everywhere!"

"Well, I can't necessarily travel as much, with all the paper work you left behind!" he talked back.

"Hmph!" Kairi then faced the window.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Sora pouted. Kairi soon faced him and she couldn't resist the face he was making. He looked so innocent and cute, yet looked a little silly for his age.

Kairi giggled and spoke, "You look so goofy! Stop making those faces and watch the road!"

"No problemo!" he grinned.

"You're such an idiot…" Kairi shook her head from side to side.

It was quiet for a while and Kairi took out a book to read. Sora kept making all these confused faces because he really didn't know where to go. A few drivers yelled at him telling him that he should really watch where he's going.

"Uh…Kairi?"

Kairi placed her book on her lap and looked up, "Yeah?"

"Instead of letting me drive around to who knows where, can you tell me where you want to have lunch now?" Sora asked.

"Hehe, it's not my fault you've been driving in circles. You could have just asked."

"Well I'm asking now!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me or I won't tell you!"

"Fine then, starve!" Sora yelled back.

"Fine then!" Kairi argued. Suddenly, it was Sora's stomach's turn to growl and Kairi grinned. "Look who is hungry now."

"I won't yell okay…" Sora surrendered and rolled his eyes.

"Since were both _hungry_, park right there," Kairi pointed at the beach.

"The beach?"

"Sure, just park and I'll show you where to grab some lunch." Kairi assured.

Sora found a parking spot and they both got off the car. Kairi then led him near the beach shores where there were various food stands.

"Wow, I've never been to a place like this before!" Sora said in glee.

"Poor you, you've lived such a sheltered life!" Kairi pouted at him. "Come on, I'll tell you where to start," she told him as she held his sleeve and pulled him.

"We'll have two regular cheese hamburgers and medium strawberry milkshakes, please!" Kairi went up to the fast food stand.

"Coming right up, Ms. Kairi!" the guy replied. Sora gave the required cash and they guy grew a small grin, "Oh, Ms. Kairi, a new man ya?" he winked.

"Whaa?" Sora blinked.

Kairi lightly punched Sora in the arm, "No, no, Pedro… he's just one of my colleagues." Kairi replied.

"I see, I see…" Pedro smiled. Soon enough their order was ready and Pedro handed over their food.

While walking towards the nearby table, Sora spoke, "So you usually come here?"

"Yup, I usually go here for lunch and sometimes my best friend Olette and I hang out here." Kairi replied while taking a seat.

"And does this Pedro guy always ask these uncomfortable questions?" Sora worried.

"Haha, he just likes to tease me like that…he's such a weirdo, but he's cool," Kairi took a sip of her milkshake.

"I see…he scares me now…" Sora slowly took a bite out of his burger and Kairi just laughed.

"So how come you took a job at my father's company?" Kairi started a conversation.

"My father suggested that it would be a good opportunity for me. Plus I decided to take a year off of school so I can study what it's really like in the workplace."

"Ambitious aren't we?" Kairi grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, yup!" he smiled.

It was quiet again and they both continued eating their food until they were finished. They sat back for a while and just watched scenery as people walked by.

"Hey, you want to take a walk?" Kairi asked.

"Sure," Sora got up and threw away their garbage. Kairi led him near the beach shore and she took off her sandals and let her feet touch the waters.

"Aww! They're such a cute couple!" a girl pointed out to her friend.

"Yeah and the guy is hot! I really hope they're not a couple!" another girl said and whined.

Sora and Kairi just stared at them with confused faces and shrugged it off.

"So…Kairi…how come you're already working in management at such a young age? Aren't you on your last year in high school?" Sora asked.

"Well I've never attended high school. The last time I ever went to a _real_ school was in the sixth grade. After that my parents just hired a personal teacher for me." Kairi replied.

"Do you plan to still attend university or college?"

"Probably not, my father convinced me that my life is already set with this company and being the only child, I'm the only heir to his possessions." Kairi told him with confident tone.

"Must be tough when your parents decide your life huh?"

"You may think that, but …I'm pretty happy with my life…" Kairi faced away from him and stared into the distance.

Sora knew that she was lying, "Since I'm here now…I'll show you what it's like to be a real teenager!"

"What's it's like to be a teenager?" Kairi cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying I act like a grown-up?"

"Yes, you do! Like I said before you have to lighten up and don't be so high maintenance!" Sora nodded.

"HIGH MAINTENANCE?" Kairi exclaimed.

"And you better control your temper too!" Sora added.

"You are so rude!" Kairi grunted and walked away as she put her sandals back on.

"Aww come on, I was only kidding!" Sora ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe they fight a lot…how cute. I know it's not original, but I love it when couples-to-be fight at first. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Hired

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary: **AU Eighteen-year old Kairi is an heir to her father's company. Will she still be given a chance to live life as a normal teenager or will she give it up for her family and the future? Sora and Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story, but I do own the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hired**

A few weeks have passed by since Kairi and Sora's first meeting, yet the two business partners still need to adjust with one another. It was early in the morning on another hot summer day just after breakfast and the day at Izumi Co. have just started. Kairi is sitting at her desk fidgeting in frustration while completing a few papers that needed to be signed. Sora is sitting down at his desk by the corner, concentrated on his laptop. "Yahoo! High score!" Sora yelled out.

"Excuse me?" Kairi raised her head up. "You're playing online games when there are rough blueprints that need to be checked out?"

"Come on, Kairi. It's ten in the morning. It's too early to be doing work." Sora yawned and sat back on his chair.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Kairi yelled out and got out of her seat. "You're supposed to be my business _partner_ and all you're doing is playing games?" Kairi walked up to his desk. "I mean look at your place! You got empty cans and paper wrapping everywhere!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards!" Sora got up from his seat as well.

"You mister, you should be sitting down doing some work!"

"Like, I said it's early and it's too boring!"

"Then why did you take the job anyway?" Kairi spat out.

Sora and Kairi kept yelling out at each other for the remainder of the hour. Unfortunate for the employees outside, Kairi's office is not sound proof and some would shake their head due to their growing migraines.

"Those two are at it again?" Hayner sighed. "They really need to stop this or none of us will be able to finish our work." The people around him just agreed and sighed.

Suddenly Kairi's door opened and Sora yelled out, "Well you're too bossy!"

Kairi stepped back from the office, "bossy?" she questioned. "Hello, I am your boss!" and she stormed off slamming the door shut behind her. She rolled her eyes and started mumbling curses under her breath while ignoring the silence and stares around her. After she reached the nearby elevator, everyone just sighed once more.

On the elevator Kairi, continued mumbling to herself, "I can't believe that Sora! The nerve!" The elevator stopped and a man stepped in. As the man was about to choose his floor, Kairi glared at him, "Excuse buddy, but I don't appreciate you choosing a lower floor, when you can clearly see that I planning to go to a higher floor! You are wasting my time here!"

"Sheesh lady, calm down," the guy backed away and left the elevator to give her some space. Kairi was really not in the mood to interact with anyone except the person who resided in the 48th floor.

"FATHER!" Kairi screamed out while exiting the elevator. Everyone who crossed her path just stepped aside to give her room to walk. "Father!" she yelled out while knocking at the door.

Behind the door, President Izumi was startled and even spilled a bit of coffee while trying to take a drink. "What on earth! Shin will you please open the door." Shin nodded and did as he ordered.

"Kairi?" her father raised an eyebrow.

"I can't stand him anymore! He's driving me crazy! He's so rude, arrogant, messy, uncontrollable, -" Kairi is interrupted.

"Kairi, Kairi, calm down. Please take a seat and inhale some oxygen if you still can."

"Not funny, dad." she pouted as she sat down on one of the seats across his desk.

"So who are we talking about here?" her father asked.

"Who are we talking about? Sora! I'm talking about Sora! Why did you hire him?" Kairi whined and she stomped her feet like a child throwing tantrums.

Her father groaned at her immaturity as he placed his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers. "Sora? I don't see any problems about him. I mean, he does get his work finished in time."

"It's not his working habits… I. Really. Cannot. Stand HIM!" Kairi got off her seat.

"Kairi please sit back down as act in a professional manner!" Her father chastised her.

Kairi did as he says and sat back down. She sat for a while thinking and pondering. "Dad, what is this really about? Did you hire Sora because I am not capable doing the job on my own?" she frowned.

"You know I believe that you can do the job very well -"

"Or, is he just a replacement for Riku?" Kairi cut him off.

Her father paused for a while at her sudden words. "Kairi," he started. "He is not a replacement for Riku. I do not intend for you to get hurt like that. Sora is really a good guy, with good intentions and he's really fit for the job like you are."

"I understand," As Kairi was about to step out of the office until her father called out.

"Wait, please." Kairi turned around. "I have a deal with you and Sora. Hold on, I'll call him up."

--xx--

Sora was whistling a tune a while walking towards President Izumi's office. He greeted everyone he passed by and unlike Kairi; he looked like he was never involved in an argument that occurred earlier.

"Good morning sir!" Sora greeted Izumi as he entered the office and gave him a salute. Kairi turned around to face him and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Good morning to you too, Sora. Please sit down." Izumi replied. Sora took the empty seat beside Kairi and gave her a smirk. "Well, Kairi, Sora seems to be in a good mood."

"Yes, I am sir!" Sora replied.

"Suck up," Kairi barked at him.

"Okay, no more, please," Her father can now clearly see the tension between the two. "Hear me out," Sora and Kairi faced him and listened intently. "You were both recently informed that you will take a trip to West Side Destiny for the new buildings that will open up in two weeks. Since you two can't control yourself when the other is around, I want you both to hire your own personal assistants that will aide you."

"Personal assistants?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, assistants. Instead of depending on each other, you will still work together, but instead you will have people who will control, err… help you out."

Sora gave him a puzzled look and just kept staring, "So… when can we start hiring?"

"As soon as possible. I want you two to start advertising and you may hire anyone you wish." Izumi confirmed.

Sora and especially Kairi lightened up at the idea and already started imagining how their _perfect_ assistant will be like.

"Well, you may leave now and continue with your work for the day. It was _nice_ talking to you both." Izumi nodded and Sora and Kairi left.

"Isn't this cool?" Sora asked while walking back to their office. "I mean we get like our own little assistants."

"Yeah, cool…" Kairi replied.

Sora ignored her response and suddenly got an idea; "Hey Kairi, I'm going to hire one of the hottest girls out there!" he sneered and gave her two thumbs up.

"Ugh! You're such a pervert you know that! Unlike your little girly girls, I'll be hiring a smart and attractive guy, who is totally the opposite of you!" she flashed him smile.

Sora, sarcastically, crossed his arms pretending to be hurt. Kairi just rolled her eyes as she opened the door and went up to her desk. Sora stayed outside and started talking to one of the employees. He called out Hayner and asked him who can create flyers so he can advertise the job offer. Kairi on the other hand, didn't need to hire anyone to create the advertisements for her. She sat on her seat and already started writing down what she will include in the flyers.

After an hour, Kairi finished the flyer in the computer and saved it in a disk so she can print out copies in the printing floor downstairs. Walking to the elevator, Hayner informed her that Sora already left the building to start 'advertising.' Kairi gasped. She couldn't believe that Sora is already ahead of her. She knew that this isn't a competition, but just maybe, it should be, just to get back at him.

--xx--

"Fantastic work!" Kairi thanked the crew in the printing room. She took all her papers along with a stapler, a roll of tape and left the building. She went down to the parking lot and got in her car. Kairi decided that the best place to start look for potential employees is downtown Destiny.

Driving around, she decided to go down the business district and parked nearby. She got off her car and began handing out flyers to any guy she found that looked around her age.

_**Now Hiring!**_

_Are you a male in the age of 18-20 years and looking for a career in the architectural field? Then choose Izumi Cooperation. **Wanted position:** Personal assistant_

_Interviews will start tomorrow and come with a résumé and a portfolio. Please contact Kairi Izumi for more information at (335) 563-5245 Ext. 8575._

_See you there!_

Kairi posted posters everywhere she could and smiled when others accepted her flyer. She even gave some a brief speech on what it's like to be working in her position.

Walking along the busy streets of Destiny, Kairi was satisfied with her day, regardless of what happened earlier. The papers in her hands were almost gone and she only had a few more to hand out and post up. While walking towards a beauty shop, Kairi noticed a familiar face on a poster. "Sora?" she loathed at his photo where he posed his well-known trademark grin with a peace sign and read the poster:

_**LADIES, LADIES, LADIES!**_

_Izumi Cooperation is now hiring beautiful females around the ages of 18-20 years for the **position of a personal assistant**. You'll be working for the one and only, **Sora Yuki**! Remember, this is an architectural field and qualifications are required._

_Hope to see you there tomorrow! For more details call (335) 563-SORA Ext. 4545 and ask for Sora._

_P.S. Bring a résumé and a portfolio._

Kairi read in disgust, "Ugh, does he really think girls would pick this up and consider this position with that _persuasion_ of his?" Suddenly a few girls came up to the poster shoving Kairi aside.

"Look! Sora Yuki is hiring a personal assistant! He's so dreamy!" a girl sighed and if Kairi hadn't mistaken, her eyes were sparkling.

"I know! He's so gorgeous!" another cried out as she tore the poster down and hugged it.

"Hey back off!" another girl yelled out.

"_Oh my, Sora has… fan girls!"_ Kairi thought to herself as she backed away slowly from the crazy growing crowd of girls.

--xx--

The following day, Kairi arrived extra early to start the day with interviews. She received various phone calls last night telling her that they are interested for the position. As she entered the building she saw Sora who also came early.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora waved as he saw Kairi enter the elevator.

"Hey," Kairi harshly greeted as she pressed the button for their floor.

Sora walked towards her, "Aww, still mad about yesterday?"

"Whatever," she replied.

Sora looked away from her. He thought that she wouldn't make a big deal out of this. He knew for sure she wasn't having fun like he was with all the teasing. "Hey do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kairi gave him a grin, which unfortunately turned into a cold face. "I'm already with you all day."

Sora tried to hide his frown, "Harsh aren't you? I'm just trying to make up for how I treated you."

"Just don't annoy me." she talked back.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Sora smiled.

Kairi just looked at him with no expression and shrugged as got off the elevator. Sora walked behind her with a smirk. That smirk soon faded as they walked closer to their office. There was a long line of guys and girls waiting by their office.

"Hayner, what is the meaning of this?" Kairi asked him in shock.

"Uh, Kairi, don't you remember that you were hiring and the interview starts today?" Hayner questioned.

"Well there are so much of them!" Sora pointed. As soon as Sora spoke, the girls turned and started crowding around him.

"Sora pick me, pick me!" one called out.

"No, Sora, choose me!" one countered.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Marry me!"

"Sora!" they kept yelling.

Kairi became irritated and formed fists in her hands, "Ladies! Calm yourselves!" she yelled.

Sora and Hayner just stepped back. "Ugh, who are you to tell us that?" one girl protested while clinging onto Sora's arm. "Who are you? His girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND!!!" Kairi raised her voice, but decided to stop before she started a commotion. "Okay," she breathed out, "Sora, _please _lead these ladies to a different office. We cannot have the interviews in the same room."

Sora afraid, just nodded in agreement and Hayner showed Sora an empty office that he can use for the interviews. Kairi sighed as she went through the line of guys and entered her office. When she sat down she started calling out names and the interviews began.

Meanwhile on the other side of the floor, Sora started his interviews as well. He spoke out and asked, "So, what makes you qualified for this job?"

A girl sitting across from him answered while blinking her eyes teasingly, "Well…Sora, I am a beautiful woman and you said you were hiring beautiful females. Choose me and not those other girls back there." she smiled as she started stroking his hand.

"_Ugh!"_ Sora gulped. _"Is she seducing her way into a job? Yikes! I didn't think these girls were this desperate,"_ he thought.

She smiled at him and was about to touch his cheek, until Sora stopped her hand. "Um…uhh…thank you." he forced a cracked smile. "NEXT!"

Another girl entered and Sora asked the same question. The girl replied. "Well I _am_ a girl Sora." she smiled.

"_Oh geez…"_ Sora put his head down. "NEXT!"

"You're so hot!" a girl squealed.

"NEXT!"

A girl just sat there and started at him. Sora gave her a nod for her to begin talking, "…Hi Sora." She waved with a dreamy expression.

"NEXT!"

"Marry me, Sora!" a girl begged in her knees.

"_PLEASE_…NEXT!"

Sora sighed in frustration. All these girls only cared about his looks and not the job. Well he knew he was to blame for putting up that information in his posters. He flipped over the pile of résumés on his desk and picked one up. _"Namin_é_, huh?"_ He read the résumé and called out for the next female in line.

"Are you, Naminé?" he asked the girl that just entered. Naminé nodded. She had light blonde hair and she left it down, with a few bangs hanging in front of her face. She wore a simple white summer dress and walked towards the chair that that Sora pointed to, clinging onto her bag and portfolio.

"_Wow, she's the first girl that actually brought a portfolio and didn't attack me. Plus, she's cute too."_ Sora thought and smiled at her.

"So, Naminé, please tell me a bit about yourself," Sora began.

"Well, I'm 18 and a high school student who just graduated recently. Also I've read in the previous Izumi Co. brochures that your company hires young students as apprentices." she replied back softly. "I'm planning to pursue a career in this area and I was hoping that this summer job will help me out with tuition for university."

"Hmm, good, good," Sora nodded. "So can you show me some of your work?"

Naminé nodded and placed her portfolio on his desk and showed him the first page. Sora kept flipping through the pages in awe._ "This girl's got skills! Her drawings are too exceptional."_ Sora thought and smiled. Sora asked her a few more questions after viewing her portfolio.

"Naminé, you are hired! Be sure to come tomorrow at nine for your orientation." Sora smiled as he took out his hand.

"Really sir?" Naminé accepted his handshake.

"Yup!" Sora grinned. "See you tomorrow. Also before you leave, give this note to a guy named Hayner, confirming your employment. And just call me, Sora."

"Oh, thank you so much. Thank you, sir, I mean, Sora." Naminé gave him a smile and waved as she left the office.

"_Hmm… I wonder who Kairi hired. He better not be handsome like me."_ Sora grinned.

--xx--

Naminé walked hastily to the front desk. It was the next day and she was so excited. She was starting her very first job today. She asked the woman in the front desk for a visitor card. Sora told her that the visitor card was only temporary until she got her own ID. She thanked the lady and left to the elevators.

While waiting, she noticed a tall guy who just came and also waited. Naminé couldn't help but steal glances from him. He has dirty blonde-spiky hair that just fell perfectly into place. He was wearing a casual suit that guys like Sora wear to work. The most captivating thing about him was his ocean blue eyes. (A/N: ahh yesh, the over-used 'blue' eyes.) The guy noticed that Naminé was staring and gave her a small smile. Naminé quickly faced the other way and blushed deeply. She finally got on the elevator, reached her floor and left the elevator in relief, but the guy was walking behind her.

Naminé reached an office that she would soon find out, an office that Sora shared with Kairi. She knocked a few times and Kairi opened the door with a confused face but soon saw the guy behind Naminé. "Hey, Roxas!" Roxas waved back.

"Hey, Naminé!" Sora walked up to the door. He playfully placed an arm around Naminé's shoulder. "Hey Kairi, this is Naminé, the _girl_ I hired yesterday." he grinned and winked at her.

Kairi just rolled her eyes as she took Roxas' arm and held on tightly, "This is Roxas." she smiled back at Sora.

Roxas and Naminé just stood there dumbfounded. They didn't understand what was happening and just followed along. Sora and Kairi told them where their desks will be and they sat down quietly. In a corner, Kairi and Sora started debating that their assistant is way better than the other. Roxas and Naminé overheard and just sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** That was chapter four! I made it extra long than usual because there was just so much to talk about and I really wanted to introduce and include Roxas and Naminé in the story. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
